Loosing Luna
by junetree74
Summary: Season 1. Emma has taken Henry from Regina. The curse is broken and Regina is left alone until Archie gives Regina a toddler girl to foster. Things get strange as the little girl calls her “mama” and is familiar with Emma and Henry too. Where did she come from?


This is a story I have been a beta to with my friend/writer/buddy Kenziestar

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

 _"Henry!" I say releasing a gasp as I wrap him in my arms._

 _"Let go of me! I found my real mom!" He screams. As he pushes away from me I finally notice the blonde woman standing in the middle of my sidewalk._

 _"You're Henry's birth mother?"_

 _"Hi," is all she says._

"And how did you find out that the adoption was invalid?"

"When she said she was taking Henry back with her."

"I don't think 'taking' is the right word Miss. Mills," Archie says, and I can't stop my eyes from rolling.

"When she said she gave Henry the idea that he could go with her if that was what he truly wanted. That he was her son. That if I wasn't capable of keeping him from going all the way to Boston to find her then I wasn't capable of keeping him at all."

 _"He found me! He took a bus and came to me because you aren't the mother you should be! Henry is my son! And I won't let you continue to ignore him."_

 _"He is my son! And I do_ not _ignore my son!"_

 _"If you don't ignore him then how did he have enough time to find my information, steal your credit card and get a bus ticket and come all the way to Boston on the crazy notion that you were the Evil Queen that he needed saving from?"_

 _"I-I…"_

 _"Exactly. Be glad I'm not heartless enough to take him completely out of your life," she says turning to the stairs calling up to Henry._

 _"But—no you can't do this. Henry is my son."_

 _"I gave birth to him in prison when I was eighteen. They put him in the system because I didn't have any family that could take him until I got out. I never gave my rights as his mother away. Therefore the adoption is invalid."_

 _"What?" I say but it comes out as barley a whisper._

 _"Ready mom," Henry says flying down the stairs with a suitcase and his backpack, leaving out the door before I even have a chance to react._

"And how have you been coping after that, accompanied with the umm…everything else?" He stumbles causing me to rise up from the couch.

"The breaking of my curse and everyone wanting my head on a silver platter? Oh that's been so much easier. Nothing compares to losing my son," I say lying back down with a roll of my eyes. This time to clear the tears that had been forming.

"And what have you been doing to fill the emptiness you spoke of in our last session?"

"I've been reading the death threats that come in every two hours. Scrubbing off the indecent things that somehow keep finding themselves on my walls and on my car. You know the usua,." I reply, not caring about the bitterness in my voice.

"I think I may have something for you," the cricket says. I sit up watching as he leaves the room to go into the next.

He comes back a few moments later with a sleeping little blond haired toddler in his arms.

"Who is this?" I question.

"I don't know. No one has been able to find a relative and no one is looking to have a traumatized child to worry about. And since Storybrooke doesn't have a foster system, they gave her to me. And now I am giving her to you. No matter what happened, you have always had Henry's best chance placed ahead of everything. You were a wonderful mother and you deserve a happy future no matter your past," he says putting the child in my arms.

"Oh," is all I can say as she opens her eyes and reviles beautiful brown eyes. "She's precious."

"I thought as much. You two will will be good for each other. I know it," he says as the timer goes off ending our session.

"But, I can't. What about her parents? She has to have a mother," I say feeling her gaze shift from Archie to me.

"Mama," she says and snuggles into me.

"See? She hasn't spoken a word since she was found by the old well. Two minutes with you and she speaks. Go home Regina. Get used to having a child again."

"Thank you, Archie." I say leaving with the toddler tucked to my chest as I walk down main street heading to the store instead of back to the office. "Come on little one. You need some food don't you?" I ask holding her to my eye level smiling when I receive a little nod in response. "And a name now that I think about it. What about Bella? No…how about Sofie?" I ask but received another little shake. "Okay, we'll figure out one soon," I say walking into the store, ignoring how everyone stops to whisper or walks in the opposite direction.

I walk toward the aisle marked "Baby Food" looking first for baby food, then going to the food for young toddlers, then for the one that would be best for Luna. "Luna?" I ask looking down waiting for a reaction and the small smile I get says enough. "Luna it is then," I say as I continue looking through the toddler food. Deciding on Gerber fruit packs and juice I go to the next aisle and get some Pull-Ups. Picking out little utensils and a sippy cup, along with several toys, an unnecessary amount of child's cloths and a black and red panda that has her eyes glazed over, I finally head to check out. I put everything on the conveyor belt still holding Luna close to my chest.

"Mayor Mills," the young girl behind the counter says eyeing Luna as she rest on my chest.

"Stac,." I say reading her name tag, "Thank you." I grab the bags and walk away.

"I hope she didn't steal that poor baby from her mom too," I hear Stacy say to the woman that had been behind me in line.

Not wanting to deal with anymore of the stares and half whispered words I decide to poof myself and Luna home.

"Are you hungry Luna? It's about time for dinner," I say putting Luna down watching her take a few steps forward before stopping to look back at me. "Go play. I'll come sit with you in a little bit." After putting her toys down in the living room, I find myself putting up a gate in front of the stairs so she won't go climbing while I'm not there to make sure she's safe, as well as using magic to childproof the rest of the house. It takes me back to when I was doing the same for Henry when he started walking. In an instant there are tears in my eyes.

"Luna! Come here baby girl!" I call out and I don't see her in the living room. When I finally come across her she is balled up on my office couch sleeping. I pick her up and place her in my chest, feeling myself calm down as she snuggles closer to me in her sleep.

"I forgot to get you a bed. But I don't think you would use it anyway." I say as Luna curls up into my side in bed that night. As I drift off to sleep listening Lunas little snores.

I found my real mom.

Henry is my son.

Your nothing more than an evil witch.

You don't deserve to live.

Kill her where she stands!

I awake suddenly, mostly from the dream but also from something else. Luna scratching at the door to be exact.

"What is it Luna?" I ask as though she is really going to answer.

"I don't want to be here, your nothing but an evil witch!" she yells and growls until she is about the size of a large bear before lunging at my neck.

I awake again this time gasping for air with Luna looking up at me from her spot besides me.

"It's okay. I'm okay," I say more for myself than for her as I climb out of bed to get some water. I open the door just as a small sound from the bed catches my attention. I look back and smile has Luna stands at the foot of the bed trying to find a way down.

"You gotta learn how to get down sooner or later." I say and we stand there as she stares expectantly back at me before huffing and looking down, whining again before looking back to me. "Come on." I say prompting her. She stands there looking down and back at me and back again before turning around. I thought it was to go back to the head of the bed but she catches me off guard when she starts shuffling backwards off the bed, clutching the devout, tugging it so she glides down to the floor before stumbling sleepily over to me.

"Very good Luna, I think that deserves a treat." I say padding into the hallway with her walking quickly behind me to keep up. I bend and pick her up as we get to the steps, taking notice that she seems a bit heavier than she did yesterday, by the time I make it to the bottom her head is on my shoulder and for a second I think she has gone back to sleep.

"Ciny coco?" she asks as we reach the kitchen.

"What?" I ask not understanding and shocked at how well she is speaking.

"Ciny coco, mommy favwit.," she says pointing at a cupboard. I take her to over and let her pull it open, ignoring that she said anything about her mother. "Ciny," she says pointing at the spices in the cupboard.

"Ciny? Oh. Do you mean cinnamon?" I ask and she nods her head and smiles.

"Ciny coco my treat mama?" she asks and a I can't stop the smile and tinge of worry at her calling me "mama". I look over at the clock and it's just past seven a.m.

"Not right now, but we can have it at lunch time okay?" She nods her head. "But for now, how about we settle for pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yay!"

"I'll take that as a yes the,." I say conjuring up a high chair.

"I get two pancakes mama," she says, shocking me as she holds up two fingers.

"Very good babygirl. Can you tell mama how old you are?"

"Mama you're silly," she says giggling.

"Why am I silly?"

"You said when I'm two I can have two pancakes and then when I'm free I can have free pancakes. But when I'm four I can't have four pancakes cause that will make my tummy get big and hurt."

"Three honey? So you're two," I say pulling out flour, eggs, baking soda, bowl and whisk to make pancakes.

"Yep, and Henwy is sixteen. I don't know you and mommy old. Mama how old is you and mommy?"

"Who's Henry?" I ask her without turning around, certain my blood drained face would scare her.

"Henwy is my big brudder. He came from just mommy. But I'm special," she says and adds nothing more. But I need to know what I think is happening is truly happening. There could be any explanation for this. Right? I try not to over react. "Why are you special?" I ask forcing my voice to stay steady.

"Cuz I came from you and mommy. And cause I do tricks like you and...where's mommy? Is she gone to work?" Luna clarifies. But it's not possible. Nothing she is saying can be possible. But when I turn around and look into her expecting brown eyes, I see my own. And that god-forsaken unruly blonde hair and cleft chin could only have come from one person.

"Do...do you remember how to get to your mommy's work?"

"Yes. Did Nanna Snow give you another forgetting drink?"

"What? Nanna Snow?" Dear gods, if there was any doubt before. How is this possible?

"Are we gonna visit mommy?"

"No, honey we aren't," I say, fooling myself thinking I could leave it at that.

"Why not?" she ask and I quickly cast an ice illusion around the mansion.

"Because it snowed and it's not safe to go anywhere, so we have to stay inside."

"That's okay. You can poof us there."

"We aren't going," I say and she frowns, only making her even cuter.

"I go by myself then!"

"Luna don't you dare—" before I can finish she is gone in a puff of lavender smoke.

I quickly follow behind her, arriving just in time to see her stomp over to Emma's desk startling the blonde.

"Hello. Can I help you kid?" Emma ask as she looks down at Luna.

"I just wanted to say hi," Luna says going to climb into Emma's lap, but I stop her.

"You've said hi now let's go."

"But—"

"No buts young lady. Now come on. Deputy Swan has work to do."

"Regina, it's fine," Emma says picking Luna up and setting her on the desk. "I'm Emma, what's your name?"

"You know my name. Why did mama call you Dep'puty? You're Sheriff. The ruffest, tuffest sheriff that ever lived, 'member?"

"No, I'm not a sheriff, but maybe one day. Can you tell me your name?" Emma says. When Luna says "No," Emma looks up at me as I stand there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Why don't you 'member nothing?" Luna asks sounding as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Luna come on," I say reaching for her only to have Emma grab her first.

"Whose child is this?" Emma questions, her tone full of accusations.

"She's mine Miss. Swan. Now giver back to me," I say holding my arms out for her.

"Mama make her 'member me!" Luna cries.

"Give me my daughter Miss. Swan. She is clearly upset," I say moving closer.

"No. You clearly did something to this child."

"You clearly thought you had a choice," I say calling Luna to me, and poofing out of the station and back home.

"Why mommy don't know me? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with her honey. She's...she's just being silly. I'll talk to her about being mean when she comes home, okay?" I ask and she nods against my chest as her breathing evens out and she falls asleep.

"Mama. Mama wake up. Mama my tummy is talking," Luna says as she wakes me up.

"Really? What's it saying?" I ask looking at the clock, 12:22 p.m.

"It's saying feed me," Luna giggles as my stomach rumbles. "Now your tummy is talking."

"Well we didn't get to have breakfast because someone poofed out of the house."

"Sowy. I won't do it 'gain, pwomis."

"Good girl. Well how about we go out to lunch?"

"Granny's?" She asks sliding down my legs to get to the floor.

"I guess so," I say not daring to ask how she knows about Granny's.

"Ciny and coco yes?"

"Yes. You can have coco and cinnamon, after we change and get ready."

"Is mommy gonna go too? Does she 'member lunch with Luna and mama?" Luna asks as she pulls her shirt down over her head and I finish putting her pants and shoes on.

"I don't know if mommy will be there," I say as I put Luna's hair into a ponytail after brushing it.

"Call her and see? Pleeaassee?" she begs poking out her bottom lip.

"I will call but I am not going to force her."

"Yay! I get your phone," she says running to the foyer.

"Stop running!" I call out to her.

She comes back with my phone in her hand.

"Here you go mama," Luna says handing me the phone.

"Good afternoon Miss. Swan." I say once she answers.

"Madam Mayor, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would join me—"

"And me!" Luna yells right next to the phone and my ear.

"—for lunch today—"

"And tomorrow!" Luna yells again so I stand up from the couch and away from her.

"If you're free," I finish pressing the phone to my unbruised ear.

"Ummm…. yea sure. I can be there in fifteen."

"Make it ten Miss. Swan," I say hanging up.

"Yay!! Luna and mommies lunch date. You need to do your hair mama."

"I do not. It's fine."

"But mommy don't 'member me so she don't 'memeber you. You gotta look extra pretty so she 'memeber you," she says as I carry her down the steps.

"Remember honey."

"'memeber what?" Luna asks as I sit her down on the sidewalk.

"No it's remember not 'memeber."

"Oooooh! Okay. Still, brush it a little. Here." Luna says conjuring up a brush and starts brushing my hair.

"There all pretty. Mommy is gonna love you. And then you can have true love kiss and mommy can 'member me." Luna says making the brush disappear.

"What?" Too shocked to correct her.

"True love. You said mommy was your true love and that's how you make me. From true love's kiss," Luna says matter of fact as we reach the doors of Granny's.

"I said that?" I ask and she nods her head "yes."

"When did I say that?" I ask walking away from the door as it opens. People are come out giving me glares and whisper words as they notice Luna on my hip.

"I don't know," she says tilting her little head in thought, just like another blonde I know. "But I know you said it," she says with a frown.

"Okay, well if you say I said it I must have said it. Now come on little love," I say putting her down and holding my hand out to her.

"Can we sit in a spinny chair?" she asks as I pull the door open and she walks in first.

"How about today we sit in a booth and next time we come we can sit on the spinny chairs?" I suggest as I notice the continued stares and not so whispered conversations.

Do you think she took the child from her mother too?

Maybe she made her with magic.

Poor kid having the Evil Queen as a mother.

"Mama?" Luna calls, her grip on my hand tightening, and I immediately shift my gaze down to her and see she is staring wide eyed at Leroy who is making his way toward us.

"What is with you and stealing kids from their mothers?" he accuses drunkenly.

"Excuse me?" I ask pushing Luna behind my legs.

"I said where do you get off taking kids from their mother!"

"I assure you I did nothing of the sort. Now if you would excuse us," I say to him as I move around him, only for him to grab my arm.

"You give that little girl to me, I'll make sure she gets home safely," he growls.

"Mama no!" I hear Luna whine as she clings impossibly tighter to me.

"The only reason you are still standing is because my daughter is here and you clearly aren't in the right frame of mind," I say so only he hears.

"HEY! Whats going on here?" Of course she would be on time for the first time today.

"The evil witch stole another kid!" Leroy says as I feel Luna let go of my hand and run towards Emma.

"Help mama!" Luna says as Emma picks her up.

"Let the Mayor go before I lock you up early Leroy," Emma says setting Luna in a booth before coming to stand beside me.

"You're going to lock me up but not this serial kidnapper?"

"She didn't kidnap anyone Leroy, now back off," Emma says and the little imp finally releases my arm.

My heart drops as I look over to where Emma sat Luna and she isn't there.

"Luna!" I call out as I walk over an look under the table and the two next to it. "Luna, come out here now young lady, this isn't funny."

"Regina what is it?"

"Use your common sense Miss. Swan," I snap as I start breathing more.

"Where is she?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be calling her name!"

"Well can't you use your magic?"

"It's not that easy Miss. Swan. I can only use my magic when she uses hers. And I can't feel it so someone must have taken her."

"We were in front of the door and no one went out," Emma says and it takes my all not to blow her up.

"There is more than one way out you idiot," I say through gritted teeth as I make my way to the back door and it stands slightly ajar.

As I push it open I see a car about to turn the corner with a flash of a blonde ponytail in the back window.

"Luna!" I use my magic to stop the car as I run to it with Emma behind me.

"Mommy!" Luna cries reaching for Emma.

"Hey, it's okay come here." I say picking her up. Watching as Emma goes to deal with the unconscious driver.

"I'll meet you back at your house. I think there's somethings we need to talk about," Emma says as she puts cuffs on the woman that I had been behind me at the store two days ago.

"When's mommy coming home?" Luna questions as we sit at the table eating lunch—a grilled cheese sandwich and coco with cinnamon for her, and a chicken salad for myself.

"Whenever she gets here. Now finish up. It's time for a nap."

"But I'm not sleepy," Luna says while yawning.

"Come on my love," I say picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

"Will you wake me up when mommy gets here?" Luna asks, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Well you have to be asleep for me to wake you up Luna."

"I like it when you and mommy call me Lulu. Mommy said that's what she called me when I was still in your tummy."

"You were in my tummy?"

"Yup. And Henwy was in mommy's tummy," she says and before I can ask anymore questions she has fallen asleep.

"Good night Lulu," I say, turn the light of, and letting some light come in from the curtains.

I head into the kitchen but a knock on the door changes my direction.

"Miss. Swan, do come in. But please keep on mind that there is a sleeping child upstairs."

"How long have you known?" Emma asks as we stand in the middle of my foyer.

"Known what Miss. Swan?"

"That Luna was my daughter."

"I don't know what your talking about Miss.Swan."

"Someone left this book on my desk at the station. '...the child cries as she clings to her mother…'" Emma reads from the book that looks identical to Henry's storybook. "I don't know how, but that little girl is my kid, and I want to know how that happened cause I sure as hell didn't give birth to her."

"I gave birth to her. Luna is my daughter."

"And somehow she is mine too? I know you know it's true. How long have you known?" For a few moments we just stand there staring the other down.

"I've known for certain since yesterday. Although I had my suspicion when she called your mother 'Nanna Snow.'" Emma opens her mouth and raises her hand up in the air, but I remind her, "And keep your voice down."

"Why didn't you tell me? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Did you really just ask me that? Why didn't I tell you? Hmm I don't know. Why did the person I love choose you over me? Can you answer that? My son that I raised for ten years. I took care of him when he was sick. I was the one who helped him learn how to walk. I was the one who watched him take his first steps. I was there when he was teething. I have always been there. And then he found you and forgot about me. Everything I've ever done for my son thrown away like it was nothing. Ten years of tantrums and tears and smiles and laughter gone, because people still see me as the big bad Evil Queen. Just about everyone except Luna. Luna just sees me as me. As her mama that loves her and lets her have cinnamon coco with lunch on Wednesdays. Her mama that would do anything she could to make her happy. And that's all I could ever want. All I want is to be a mom. Henry found you and now doesn't want me. But Luna. Luna wants me. And I can't help but think that if I let her close to you and Snow and everyone else, that she won't want me anymore either. And you don't have any idea what that could possibly feel like. To have your child choose someone else. After all you have done from them. So no. I wasn't going to tell you who Luna was, because I need her to need me more than she wants to be with you." I finish wiping furiously at the tears that are on my face.

"Regina—"

"Go away Miss. Swan."

"No."

"Excuse me? This is my house. You took my son but I will not let you take Luna. Now get out!"

"Or what?" she asks stepping closer.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I'm going to to apologize for the idiot things I've done and then we are going to talk about visits," she says, and before I can react she has me in her arms in a very awkward and uncomfortable hug.

"What are you doing Miss Swan..."

"I was a complete bitch to you and an even worse mother for just letting Henry throw you away like he did. Your past shouldn't decide your present. Your present decides your future. So, I'm going to talk to Henry about at least talking to you again."

"Have you been talking to Archie?"

"What? No why?"

"No I reason." I say turning to go to the kitchen, but something at the top of the stairs catch my eye.

I turn to get a better look and find Luna standing there with a smirk on her little face. I know instantly that she had to be the change in Emma.


End file.
